Dreams or Nightmares
by TheEldersOwner
Summary: This is just about people after the FAYZ trying to deal with what happened during the day but breaking down at night when they have dreams. I only have one but if people like it I'll do more with different people. No bad language or anything so don't worry about that if you don't like swearing. Enjoy and please review.


**So this is just a little story about Sam and another person with nightmares. I think this is after the FAYZ has ended but I'm not totally sure. I hope it's an alright quick read but it's not groundbreaking so don't get your hopes up. Review if you feel like it and if not I hope you don't hate it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own either of the characters but if anyone wanted to buy me Sam for Christmas that would be great...?**

* * *

Sam watched her as she twisted and turned in her bed. The sweat from her brow was easily seen from the chair placed a few feet away from her queen sized bed. Most of her sheets were on the ground, fallen off of the bed, and the ones that weren't were tangled between her legs mixed with the white nighty she wore. Sam could hear her. She wasn't loud or screaming or anything near that. What was happening was much worse. She was quietly whimpering and crying. It was hard seeing someone like her cry and make sound like that. When she was awake she stood tall and was strong but as soon as she fell asleep she turned into a little kid who was afraid of the monsters under the bed.

Sam looked over at the alarm clock sitting amidst the tissue boxes on her bedside table. It was almost 3:28. She was like clockwork, always the same time, every night. One minuet left.

Sam stood up from his chair and made his way over to the sleeping girl. She was getting louder and moving more. Sam leaned in closer to listen.

"Please... No... Stop, please...Please... Please... Please," she was yelling now and rocking back and for faster and faster. Sam sat on the bed and felt the heat coming off of her. "Stop... NO!"

The girl in the bed bolted up and started screaming. Sam grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. Her skin was damp under her hands and eyes were going everywhere. The girl was shaking and struggling against Sam's grip like she was trying to get out. Sam brought up his hands and held her face and held it still, looking right at him. Sam started brushing the hair out of her face and smoothing it down and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"It's ok, it's ok," said Sam looking into her eyes.

"Don't let them Sam, please don't let them," she begged, her eyes darting.

"I've got you," Sam pulled the girl into his chest and put his arms around her. "I've always got you."

She stared crying more and more until Sam could feel his skin getting wet from the tear soaked shirt. He started stroking her hair and whispering the the girl in his arms.

The same thing every night. It was like it scripted. Same time every night, same words exchanged, same motions, same everything. Nothing ever changed and she never got better. Sam wondered if it would be like this forever or if she would grow out of the night terrors.

"Sam?" the girl said as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"Yeah?" Sam asked looking at the shaken looking girl with wild hair and scared eyes.

"Go back to bed. Astrid must be wondering where you are," she said as she detached herself from his person.

"It's fine. I don't think she minds," Sam said putting on a smile for her.

Sam reached down and put his hand on her face and used his thumb to wipe some of the tears from her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her face into his hand and he was holding her up again. "Come on, lie down."

Slowly she lay back and rested her head on the pillow. Sam leaned over and picked up all of the scattered blankets and lay them over the shaking body. Sam reached over her to straighten them out and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her dark hair was displayed across the pillow and her thin white gown clung to her body. He could just lean forward and land on her lips. Sam was so tempted to just grab her face... but he held back. He loved Astrid no matter how stunning the girl lying underneath him was.

Sam got up off the bad and started back towards his chair.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"Will you lie with me?"

He didn't reply for about fifteen seconds. "You know I will." He made his way back over to the bed and crawled on beside her. Sam laced his arm under her neck and down her arm. As he did the, she rolled onto her side and put one hand onto his chest which tightened and gripped his shirt. Sam brought his chin up and rested in on her head.

"Thank you," Diana whispered into his shirt.

"Don't." Sam said and kissed the crown of her head lightly.


End file.
